narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sargon's Underground Factories
These are the utilized by the worlds most powerful organization,Sargon, to produce their massive army, an army of the infamous Malebogia golems. Built centuries ago, Asu and his organization use these gargantuan factories for their "enigmatic endgame". Each of these factories also double as a generator/channel for . Within the Sargon organization are the 13 noble clans, , Tachibana, Tokisada, Kibagami, Yagami, Kazama, Morozumi, Tokugawa, Sugamata, Karakui, Hiowanokami,Yorozu & Kusaragedou. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, Asu only allows three clans per nation. However in each nation there are secret underground factories being watched over by each respective clan. Purpose The purpose of these underground factories is to produce Malebogia golems en masse which are consider massive bio-mass . In order to keep this knowledge from the public, Sargon hires to hunt down shinobi or people and to assassinate them to keep this secret under wraps. Few, if any have tried to prove the existence of these factories to their "village leaders", but they have all mysteriously vanished. The factories themselves have been built centuries ago and were commissioned by Asu and they were then funded by the Arakawa Clan during the grand The Battle of Ashlultum. These factories have been producing the Malebogia golems for centuries, uninterrupted do to their obscure locations and to the secrecy of the clans responsible for them. They are critical to the success of Sargon's advancement, acting as synapse nodes for the demons around them and serving as massive bio-factories that churn out the endless armies of Malebogia that characterize the seemingly omnipotent forces of Sargon. They also can be used as temporary meeting facilities by local members. They serve as a excellent hide out location do to their reclusiveness. Each is a biological factory capable of creating hundreds of Malebolgia dolls, by replicating genomes and splicing together new creatures perfectly adapted for each new environment encountered. Locations The locations of these factories are only known to the Sargon High Council and the secret of their locations are kept to the grave. However there are only five factories in the entire shinobi world. However, I could say that in every great nation, exists a Sargon factory bellowing underground churning out the wicked envoys of the end. Power & Maintenance The factories are powered by energy far below the surface. The factories are actually 6km below the Earths surface. Getting to these factories requires a special translocation seal and password to enter each of them. Each factory is guarded by one high ranking Sargon member and up to three Malebogia . As for the factories, they require very little maintenance, only periodic walk arounds, or facility inspections are due twice a month. Even though these factories are used to produce golem, cleanliness is must. Each factory has Sargon's elite scientist working out the solutions for a more beneficial soldier for the organization. Each factory has a staff between 10-15 personnel. The formation of the golems are done automatically by advanced machinery, matter of fact every aspect of golem creation is done by machines. The average production per day for the golems is: 50 per day. Architecture In order to achieve the goal the volume design concept, including all components of the factory such as the enclosure wall, the security building, the official building, the presentation part, the manufacture building and the landscape of the project. In order to achieve an integrated organization, the factories were built with a spatial diagram, which defined both the inside and outside of the project simultaneously. This diagram is influenced by the factory’s site, and also the existing status of the factory and additional sections. The total square feet of each factory complex is 310,000 square feet (28800 m2). Category:SahaTo Category:Locations